


IM BORED

by BloodMoonWitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Chapter 1:, Chapter 2:, Chapter 3/4:, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lipstick, M/M, Muriel is a good boy, Other, Past Torture, Smut, Sweet and soft, at last, but it’s soft and sweet at the end I promise, chapter 5, come get yalls juice, im just tired and maybe drunk so this commin from the heart y’all, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: So I'm bored and I desperately need a dose of something Arcana, and though I've got a few larger things in the works, I want some instant gratification. I'm talking like 1000-500 word max just sweet little nothings. OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS PLZ GIVE ME IDEASCh. 1: Muriel is helping you pick a costume for the Masquerade when he notices some old scars on your back that he remembers far too well.Ch. 2: Kissing Muriel while wearing lipstick is an idea I can’t get out of my headCh. 3: Hehehehe (smut)Ch. 4: Hehehehe (smut cont.)Ch. 5: A very sleepy and mildly intoxicated Apprentice may have accidentally confessed their love to Muriel





	1. Old Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played through Muriel and Julian's routes, so they are all I feel comfortable writing at this moment but that may change in the future who knows
> 
> Also I didn’t have the energy to edit this tonight so I’ll probably come back later and do that 
> 
> Also also I feel like I keep making him cry but like boys gotta lotta emotions he keepin in that ain’t healthy so imma help him let em out

"I think this one is too bright," I said, fidgeting with the neon colored jacket and matching blue mask. Muriel just lets out a huff of a laugh, smiling up at me from where he sits on my bed. Asra had picked up a few costumes for us to try on so Muriel wouldn't have to spend too much time around large crowds this weekend. I was still surprised we had managed to convince him to go to the masquerade at all, so I definitely wasn't pushing my luck. 

"What about this one?" I held up a deep green chiton styled costume, and though it was still covered in its fair amount of sequence, it was one of the simplest costumes I had managed to dig up yet. Muriel had already refused everything I had offered, except for a bear mask, and I understood that he would be more comfortable in something familiar. So, the least I could do was try and match.

”That one’s nice,” he said softly, but it didn’t take much to notice that he wasn’t really looking at the costume. His eyes kept fluttering about my face, his gaze so gentle and relaxed and, dare I say it, loving. 

“Mind helping me out of this one?” I say, turning a little to show him the intricate series of buttons strung down the back of the costume. I had used magic to button it up, but what was the fun in undressing myself when Muriel was sitting right there? 

Gods, that was so cheesy, but I just couldn’t help it. I loved the blush that crossed his face and worked it’s way all the way up to his ears as he walked over to me, a faint smirk on his lips. For how big his hands were, they were surprisingly nimble, and that got me thinking of what other sort of things his hands were good at- 

But then he stopped, fingers halting to a deadly stillness halfway down my back.

“Muriel?” He doesn’t answer. I barely have time to start worrying before I feel his hand lightly running down my skin.

Oh, that’s right. 

It was easy to forget them. I hardly ever saw my own back, and I couldn’t exactly remember what had caused them, but they were there all the same. 

A thousand scars splayed themselves across my back like they owned me, like they could define who I was or what I had done. At times, it felt like they could. Most days, I barely even remembered them at all. 

“Do you know what happened?” I asked him, though I knew I would probably regret knowing if he did. 

“Yes.” One word, and yet it was as if I could feel it digging into the skin he was still touching so hesitantly. Asra had never told me anything, and I didn’t have very many others I would have felt comfortable asking. But now, answers were within my reach. Did I even want them?

“Do you want to know?” He seemed to vocalize my darkest thoughts, but I had been so caught up in my own head that I hadn’t noticed how his voice had gone so dark and cold and distant. I tried to turn to him, but I barely moved an inch before his hands were firmly placed on my shoulders, keeping me still. 

“I have an idea in my head,” I started, struggling to speak and just wanting so desperately to see him, to hold him or have him hold me, “about what happened, but Asra won’t tell me anything. I can tell you what I think probably happened, and you can tell me if what’s real was better or worse?” A compromise. Not really an answer yet, but maybe it would satisfy something within me that wouldn’t stop screaming for the truth. 

He nodded, so I started talking again. ”I know that I was probably working with Asra and Julian during the plague. And that Lucio wasn’t a very patient man. And . . .” 

Muriel stopped me by wrapping his arms around my chest, his big form shrinking down and huddling over me. I could feel him shaking against me, and he was probably crying a little too but I couldn’t turn to see him. When I try, he just holds me tighter, shaking his head. His voice is so shaky when he speaks again. 

“He made me-“ and he’s cut off by his own weak sob, but that’s all he needed to say. This time, he doesn’t stop me from turning around to face him. There’s so much guilt and sadness in his teary eyes, it’s like a punch to the chest. “He said either I do this,” and he sounded so disgusted with himself as he touched my back, “or he’d kill all three of you.”

_I’m going to kill Lucio I’m going to kill Lucio I’m going to kill Lucio **I’m going to fucking kill-**_

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers again, and I pull him down to me. I’ve seen Muriel cry before, but never like this. I can feel the pain in his soul, and even just the small amount that I can feel is unbearable to imagine. He’s shaking so badly and holding onto me like he’s afraid I’ll disappear, all the while apologizing.  “I thought you wouldn’t have them anymore . . . I’d hoped that . . .” He gets out the words in between hitched breaths and quiet sobs, and just when I start to worry that he’ll hyperventilate, he lets out a massive, shuttering breath, only holding onto me tighter afterwards.   


“Muriel,” I run my hand through his hair and try to turn his face to me, but he stays firmly buried against my neck. “Muriel. I could _never_ blame you for anything that _he_ made you do. You understand that, don’t you?”   


“How can you-“ 

“Because I know you, Muriel. I know the kind of man you are, and you are not what he tried to make you.”   
  
Slowly, the tears stopped, but he was still reluctant to leave my arms. With a bit of effort, I walked us over to my bed and laid us down. Even without seeing his face, I could tell that Muriel was exhausted. 

  
Eventually, his eyes would meet mine again, slightly fearful of what they may find even though the only possible thing to see is love. Eventually, we’ll have to get up and leave my bed. Eventually, the world will start spinning again. 

Eventually. 

But I don’t care of the Devil himself comes knocking at my door, I’m not leaving Muriel’s side.  Even as he snores softly against my chest, arms still wrapped protectively around me. Even if he drools on me or if my arm falls asleep under his head or if he wakes up in a little while from a nightmare about his past, I will always be there for him.   


And gods, fuck Lucio. 


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while but like nothing else to go with it so it’s just kisses like that’s it bon appetite
> 
> I also wrote this all out in one sitting, didn’t edit it, and just slammed it up so nobody can judge me if it’s bad I’m just craving some Muriel content like they better update his route soon I’m having withdrawals

Lipstick wasn’t something I wore often, and even when I did, it was mostly nudes or soft warm tones. Every once in a while though, I whipped out a classic red lip just for fun. I didn’t really plan on going anywhere today, the typical Saturday plan of just relaxing with Muriel in his cabin, but heck I can throw on some makeup for no reason, can’t I? 

Muriel didn’t really comment on it, though I’m sure he noticed. He kept glancing down at my lips and then darting away with a blush when he noticed that I had caught him. 

We were sitting outside for most of the day, enjoying each others company and the warming weather. After one particularly cute moment where Muriel placed a delicate flower crown he had made on my head, I couldn’t help but lean up and press a soft kiss to his cheek. It was only when I pulled away and saw the red stain on his cheek that I remembered what I had been wearing. 

“Oh, Muriel!” I giggled, trying in vain to wipe the rouge away but only managing to smear it further. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing a little more, he just looked to darn cute. He had been confused at first, but then he noticed my lips again and let out a little snort of laughter. His lips turned up in a gentle smile, and he brought his eyes back up to meet mine. 

I felt my heart skip with a swell of love and thought, _Well, there was no helping it now. _  
  
I leaned up again and kissed him properly this time, not really caring what mess I’d make. He didn’t seem to mind either, pressing closer to me and reaching a hand up to hold my cheek. I sighed against his lips, leaning slightly into his hand and that warm feeling I knew and loved. 

Kissing Muriel was always so soft and pure, the barest movement of lips against each other and noses brushed together. I loved how his strong arms would wrap around me and hold me to him, content to sit there and just be close to him. It always surprised me how Muriel would almost chase my lips as I pulled away, sneaking one or two or three more little kisses before finally leaning back to let me look at him. 

Fuck.

Somehow, the idea of Muriel with bright red lipstick smeared across his lips was much more breathtaking than I could have imagined. His face was calm, love and peace and soft smiles and warm eyes that melted my soul, but his now red stained lips contradicted all that and made him look like something verging on erotic and playful. I doubted he even knew, what with those innocent and adoring green eyes staring into mine.   


_Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied I have an idea for a part two of this that’s just like pure smut lemme know if y’all want that I’ll slap it up later


	3. Sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👏 part 👏 two
> 
> My main goal for this was, and I quote from my notes, "just suck his dick suck his dick suckhisdicksuckhisdickSUCKHISDICK" so that's what we're gonna do today
> 
> BUT ALSO I had another idea and couldn't decide which I liked more so I guess yall get both cause they were pretty short and fun to just slap out

If I though that staining his lips was fun, oh boy, pressing strings of kisses down his neck and all across his chest was even better. Somehow, he had ended up beneath me, warm and tanned skin glowing in the filtered sunlight as it peaked through the trees, and making just the absolute cutest noises as I teased him. It hadn't taken long for me to feel his erection pressing against my leg that I had snuck between his at some point, but something was missing. 

Several kisses ago, the red smudges had become less and less pigmented, and that simply wouldn't do. A hint of magic later, and my lips were covered in a fresh layer of lipstick, and one more pinch made sure that it wouldn't fade so I could keep kissing him for as long as I pleased. 

"You look so pretty like this, love," I said, continuing to kiss along his collarbone and down between his pecs. He let out the tiniest, shuddering moan as I ran my hands down his sides to barely graze his thighs. After all this time, my poor love was still so touch starved. 

I grind my leg down against him, and for a moment, I don't think he's breathing, then his hands jolt up to hold my waist as he bucks up against my leg, a beautifully desperate sound falling from those beautiful red lips. I should ease up, give him a chance to catch his breath so that this doesn't end too quickly, but I can't help it, not when he sounds like _that_. I press even closer to him, moving back up a bit to kiss his oh so sensitive neck again as he keeps moving his hips up in short jerking motions. I could tell that he was close, but I still wasn't quite prepared when his hands squeezed my waist tightly, a broken moan the only sign other than the growing wet spot on his pants. 

Not wanting to make him uncormatable, I had to sneak a glance across his body while his eyes were still squeezed shut. Everything was warm and soft and blushed and beautiful, from his parted lips to his panting chest to his trembling thighs as they twitched with the final waves of his release to each and every red kiss stain scattered all across his skin. 

"So pretty," I whispered, pressing one final kiss to his cheek as he exhaled and sank back into the grass beneath him.


	4. Sexy Times (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to satisfy my raging oral fixation
> 
> This is basically just like an alternate ending for chapter three

_If I though that staining his lips was fun, oh boy, pressing strings of kisses down his neck and all across his chest was even better. Somehow, he had ended up beneath me, warm and tanned skin glowing in the filtered sunlight as it peaked through the trees, and making just the absolute cutest noises as I teased him. It hadn't taken long for me to feel his erection pressing against my leg that I had snuck between his at some point, but something was missing._

_Several kisses ago, the red smudges had become less and less pigmented, and that simply wouldn't do. A hint of magic later, and my lips were covered in a fresh layer of lipstick, and one more pinch made sure that it wouldn't fade so I could keep kissing him for as long as I pleased._

_"You look so pretty like this, love," I said, continuing to kiss along his collarbone and down between his pecs. He let out the tiniest, shuddering moan as I ran my hands down his sides to barely graze his thighs. After all this time, my poor love was still so touch starved._

_I grind my leg down against him, and for a moment, I don't think he's breathing, then his hands jolt up to hold my waist as he bucks up against my leg, a beautifully desperate sound falling from those beautiful red lips. I should ease up, give him a chance to catch his breath so that this doesn't end too quickly. _

I leaned back slightly, prying my leg away from his erection despite the adorable little whimper it gets me.

”Don’t worry, angel. I’ll take care of you.” I started kissing down his chest again, a sloppy uneven trail leading to his groin. My hands massaged his thighs, moving dangerously close to where I know he wants them before sliding back. He whined again, trying unsuccessfully to press himself up against me. I can’t tease him too much though, so I eventually undo the belt at his waist and slide his pants down slightly, just enough to pull his cock out and gently hold it in my hand. This earned me the most delicately soft moan, breathless and breathtaking. I needed more. And I needed to see more of that red color that looks so beautiful atop his blushing skin. 

I kissed all along the length of him, messy kisses made worse by his constantly jolting hips. 

“Can you hold still for me, love? I won’t do anything more than this until you do,” I kept my voice light and sweet, but I was sure that Muriel could hear the command for what it was. Instantly, he stopped bucking, hands grabbing fistfuls of the grass beside him as he tried his best to stay still. “Thank you.” He glowed under the praise, eyes fluttering open to look down at me hopefully, and I couldn’t disappoint him.   
  
Without much more warning than a small kiss to the tip of his cock, I let my mouth fall open and slide down to take as much of his as possible. You’d think he’d expect it by now. Idid that almost every time, and I did so because he always let out the most heartbreakingly sweet and surprised moan, hands flying up to dig into my hair as I started slowly moving back up. 

“Please-” he breathed, giving me that look that meant he was too close. I was torn between denying him and drawing out his pleasure until he was a weeping mess, but just the sight of him lookin so desperate and beautiful under the summer sun was enough to have me tightening my grip on the base of him and quickening my pace, knowing exactly how to unravel him. His hands tightened in my hair and he gasped, trembling muscles and far off gaze telling me that he was just on the edge, so I braced myself and slide down just a little more, my own breath catching as I felt him hit the back of my throat. He broke my rule then and bucked his hips up, but it was too late. I tried my best to stay down for as long as possible, to let him come down my throat like I knew he so enjoyed, but, too soon for my liking, my lungs demanded air and I had to pull back with a gasp. _  
_

_“Good boy," I whispered, pressing one final kiss to his thigh as he exhaled and sank back into the grass beneath him._


	5. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very sleepy and mildly intoxicated Apprentice may have accidentally confessed their love to Muriel

_He was so pretty_. 

It fuckin hurt sometimes just how devastating and handsome this man could be, with those big green eyes and <strike>_sexy_</strike> muscles and gentle hands. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about Muriel the whole walk home, which seemed to last much longer than it should have. I just got carried away thinking about those pretty soft lips and how much I wanted to smooch em like all the time and oh gods I want him to hold me with those big strong arms and . . .

I stop walking when I almost run into the door of Muriel’s hut.

I’m at Muriel’s hut.

Why was I here again? 

I was going home to the shop . . .

But now I’m . . . here . . . so

Yea I must live here.

I walk through the door, stumbling over the threshold and giggling to myself a little. _Stinky door_. 

Muriel immediately stood up from where he had been sitting by the fire, practically naked with only his pants on, all his belts and furs and his coat tossed on the floor somewhere. He looked worried. Why was he worried? I’m home now. Oh, and his chest is so pretty . . . all that muscle . . .

“What- you- wait, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be out alone in the forest this late.” He quickly walked over to me, eyes checking over every part of my body for any sort of injury. 

“Muriel!” I half yelled, half giggled, falling forward into his arms and giving him the tightest hug my tired arms could manage. 

“Are- are you drunk?” he asked, still mildly worried but sounding a bit amused, his arms finally settling against my back. I propped my chin against his chest and looked up at him through an odd angle, grinning when I saw the small, adorable smile on his face. 

“It’s Julian’s fault,” I pouted. 

“Poor thing,” Muriel teased me, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to my forehead. 

“Stinky bastard pirate man.” Grumbling the words into Muriel’s chest, I thought back to the very violent conversations we had had about the play he had taken Asra and I to go see. He thought the protagonist was heroic and noble, I thought he was an idiot dummy poopoo head who kept sacrificing himself for a girl he barely knew. Our conflict lead to several hours of drunken debate and a very entertained Asra. Muriel just laughed, lighthearted and so beautiful. 

“You still shouldn’t have come all the way out here this late,” he said, that worry in his eyes returning as he lifted one hand to hold my cheek. _So warm . . .   
_

_“_ButI’m home,” was all I could mutter, head still nestled against his chest. If I hadn’t been so out of it, I would have heard his breath hitch and seen him looking down at me in awe. As far as my drunk, exhausted brain was concerned, this was home. Warmth and soft touches and pretty green eyes and little kisses and Inanna sitting by the fire and the soft clucking of distant chickens. _Home_.

I mumbled the word again, loving the way it sounded and the blush I could see creeping down Muriel’s neck.

“You must be tired,” he said, deflated yet concerned, and for some reason I couldn’t place, it upset me. It was like he was simultaneously trying to take care of me while dismissing anything I said as a sleepy, intoxicated brain running wild. 

I was determined to prove him wrong, and the best way to do that was obviously with kisses. I reached up as far as I could, stretching every muscle, but I couldn’t even reach his chin. Whining, I pulled down on his neck, trying to get him to come to me and sighing with a happy smile when he did. Soft lips, soft kisses, soft touches . . . everything about him was so soft and unbearably gentle. I melted into his chest, so firm and strong and warm against my skin. 

“Ya know . . . you’re my favorite,” I said between kisses. He stopped then, breaking my heart and causing me a great deal of suffering. 

“Favorite?” He dared to question me, cute eyebrow quirking up and precious little grin just demanding to be kissed again.

“Mhm.” I demanded more kisses, leaning heavily against him and relying more so on him that my own feet to hold me up. “You’re so pretty and kind and gentle and . . . handsome and . . . and soft . . . cute . . .” I trail off as I lean further into his chest, feeling myself slipping and falling asleep. I’d be devastated in the morning that I missed his adorably blushing face.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he said, attempting to just guide me there with a gentle press onto my back. I groaned, flopping back onto his chest and looking up at him with the best, saddest, most pleading puppy dog eyes I could muster. He sighed, closing his eyes and smiling a little more, but he still picked me up and cradled me against him as he walked us the three feet to his bed.   
  
Oh boy his bed. 

It smelled like him, myrrh and the forest after it rains, soft furs warm and comforting. I nuzzled into it, flopping face down into the surprisingly soft mattress and just breathing in deeply. Muriel sat beside me for a while, a comforting had in my hair that occasionally trailed down my back before starting over at the top of my head again. I peaked a tired eye open at him, and my heart skipped several beats when I saw the unmeasurable amount of love radiating from his face. 

I couldn’t keep it in. It had been festering inside of me for too long now, and that one, breathtaking look was all it had taken. 

“I love you, Muriel.” Even as I said the words, half mumbled and slurred by sleep, I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. “You’re my favorite person.” I was speaking through a yawn, eyes fluttering shut, and I didn’t have the energy to open them again. I just barely stayed away long enough to feel him press the most loving kiss to my forehead, keeping his head down close to mine after. 

I either had subconsciously pulled him down after the kiss, or he had been brave enough to join me, which was sadly unlikely, because when I woke up, I was half strewn across his chest, cozily wrapped up in layers of furs and blankets, and greeting with the stunning view of Muriel’s still sleeping face glowing in the morning sunlight. 

I had vague memories of the night before, still not quite sure how I had arrived at Muriel’s, but I definitely remembered telling him that I loved him.

Well. That hadn’t been the plan.

My original plan had been to . . . well . . . wait for the right moment? 

So thank the gods for Julian and his oddly aggressive love for theatrical performances, or else it would have taken me a lot longer to tell the man that I loved that he was in fact my favorite person. 


End file.
